End of Shinji
by Tyr Alexander
Summary: A songfic done to Daft Punk's Too long...i know i watch to much Interstella but it is really good. Well any who...it takes place right after Third Impact. ONESHOT


-1End of Shinji!

Shinji laid against the trees watching the waves come in. There was no one but him. Third Impact had claimed everyone but him. Therefore, he sat there afraid to do anything. During one of his trips inside Tokoyo-3 looking for food he happen to frequent record store that Misato took him to once. There was no one to complain about him breaking and entering with a rock he broke the windowpane. Most of the cds were ruined by the LCL shower from liquidifying corpses. He walked over to the only section "Daft Punk" picked a random cd and after about thirty minutes of looking for a working listening terminal, he found in the back.

_It's been much too long, I feel it coming on_

He closed his eyes and started tapping his feet to the beat. The music was different from his usually classical and it was enjoyable. He understood Misato a little bit more. He started crying soft but keep tapping his foot.

_The feeling is getting strong_

He thought about her, Rei, Asuka, and the others. He wanted to scream for them but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't care humanity or anything else he just wanted to see them again. He looked when he thought he heard a giggle. It sounded like Rei's voice then he stopped after realizing that wasn't her. She was dead. Asuka was dead. Misato was dead. All of them are dead. Everyone dead. He was alive. It unfair why him?

_It's been much too long, I feel it coming on_

Shinji got and started to return his trees. He heard a voice call out to him; calling him Ikari. He turned and saw nothing. The voice called out again this time was louder and it used Asuka's patent nickname for him; Baka. He turned back and saw nothing. Then he felt a pair of arms push him. He turned around and should face to face with Asuka. As his eyes watered, she stuck out her tongue and ran away.

_The feeling is in my bones_

He stood there gawking at her. She was in a white robe looking like an angel. Shinji couldn't believe his eyes. She was right there in from him. She waved for him to pursue.

_Too long, can you feel it, too long, oh can you feel it_

He raced after her as fast as he could. He chased her down main streets of the city. Only stopping every so often so he could catch his breath. The third time he took a break, Asuka disappeared from sight. He walked around aimlessly before he tripped on the ground. He started crying again. But stopped suddenly. He felt a pair of hands rubbing his backside. He didn't mind it because he knew when he looked up who he would see.

_Too long, can you feel it, too long, oh can you feel it_

Misato helped him up from the ground and gave him a hug. She was wearing the same robes as Asuka. He was happy to see her and from her expression she was happy to him. Misato kissed his forehead then pointed toward a building. He turned and saw Asuka running inside. There was no way he was going to little her get away. He waved bye to Misato with a smile on his face. He got to the building and saw Asuka wave at him as the elevator went up into the roof. The other elevator was broken so he dashed for the stairs.

_At last the long wait is over_

_The weight is off my shoulder_

_I'm taking all control_

_My mind is set so free_

_I'm where I want to be_

_To get the best of me_

He raced up those steps as fast he could. The floors pass quickly. He was amazed at himself he wasn't tired at all. It was like he found a new strength and his body was on fire. He reached the roof door. He pushed as hard as he could but it wouldn't open. His felt fatigue take hold of him.

_Too long, can you feel it, too long, oh can you feel it_

_Too long, can you feel it, too long, oh can you feel it_

Asuka placed her hands on his. He looked over at her and she for one of the first times she smiled at him. He smiled back at her and the pushed together. He was in complete shock about what he saw. All of his friends; all of his co-workers; all of his family was there on that roof. Everyone was dressed in white robes. Asuka walked beside him pointing out people. Gendo and Yui walked over to him. Yui gave him a big embrace. When she was finished Gendo laid his hand on his shoulder. He smiled at them both before Asuka leading him forward.

_I see, you feel the way I do, the feeling all so true_

Touji and Kensuke ran up to them before she could take him to see Ritsuko, Maya, and the bridge bunnies. Touji threw his around Shinji's neck and Kensuke to his hand and shook it vigorously. Touji glared over at Asuka who glared back at him. An argument broke out between them and Kensuke and Shinji broke out laughing at them for it. Hikari raced over at them toward them breaking up before it escalated in physical fight. Asuka grabbed Shinji and dragged him away. Hikari threw him a smile before Touji receded back into the sea of people in white robes. Ritsuko and the bridge bunnies all jumped on him. He giving him praises and congratulations. He walked up to Kaji who along gave him the patented Kaji's smirk and wink. Misato turned up her face as she emerged from the sea of people. Shinji scratched his head in nervous laughter. Kaji placed his hand on his shoulder. Then smiled at him he smiled back.

_The good feelings coming thru_

Fuyutsuki stood tall as Shinji walked up to him. Asuka let go of his arm and Fuyutsuki extended his right hand. Shinji took it up and suddenly Fuyutsuki became Kaworu. Shinji was shocked at first but he felt Fuyutsuki's hand on his shoulder. Kaworu gave him a giant smile then a gently hug. Shinji stared that red eyed boy a moment before Asuka shooed him away. He reached the end of the roof. And his happiness suddenly became sadness and shown. Everyone started laughing. Not at him to tease him but at how he easily display his emotions for not seeing her.

_My mind is set so free_

_I'm where I want to be, to get the best of me_

Shinji turned toward everyone after looking out of the city awhile. As he turned he was hit by a blinding light. When it receded everyone was gone. Shinji ran around the roof. Frightened calling out various names and waiting a while between each to see if he would receive an answer. He begun to tear up again then he walked back toward the exit. As he placed his hand on the door knob; a gently voice called out to him. First using his family name then correcting herself and calling by his given name.

_Too long, can you feel it, too long, oh can you feel it_

_Too long, can you feel it, too long, oh can you feel it_

Shinji turned around slowly; tears welling in his eyes. He stared into the eyes of a red eyed blue haired goddess. She gave him a gently that he only saw a couple of times during their brief time together. Rei walked closer to him pinning him against a door. She looked into his eyes. She was happy. Her body temperature rose before Shinji knew what happened; he received a slight blush and a kiss from Rei. At first the sensation of the kiss was quite overwhelming and he didn't respond. Rei broke the kiss unsure about the effect. Shinji computed the situation quickly.

_It's been much too long, I feel it coming on_

_The feeling is getting strong_

He felt something well up inside him. A hundred and one voice called out to him to kiss her. It was that hundred and second voice that got him to act. Misato from her hiding spot stuck out her tongue at everyone. He kissed Rei with all the passionately. Rei's eyes lite up as he licked her bottom lip hoping she would open her mouth to him. His prays were answered when Rei's tongue found his. They wrestle with each other. She started pulling him back to the roof.

_It's been much too long, I feel it coming on_

_The feeling is in my bones_

She stood him in the middle and white beam of light hit them. Taking them into the clouds. Rei begun pulling off his clothes. When he should there complete naked. She tugged at her school uniform and kissed him as her clothes fell from her person. Shinji blushed at the sight of her body. But kissed him to reassure him that there was nothing to blush about. She wanted to be one with him and she did everything that she did just to be one with him.

_Too long, can you feel it, too long, oh can you feel it_

_Too long, can you feel it, too long, oh can you feel it_

They flew among the cloud and everyone under them begin clapping for him and her. Touji and Kensuke started making catcalls at him and Hikari gave Kensuke a firm slap and Asuka struck the jock in his chest causing him to double over. Kaji was clapping the loudest louder then Gendo. This angered Misato who was seething from his actions earlier. Rei pulled Shinji into their cloud world. Everyone human being to existence waved happy as Shinji flew pass them.

_At last the long wait is over_

_The weight is off my shoulder_

_I'm taking all control_

_My mind is set so free_

_I'm where I want to be_

_To get the best of me_

Asuka and Misato flew up beside them intertwining the pair in blue and red ribbon. Pulling the closer together. Rei smiled at the closeness of his skin. Shinji smiled enjoying the smell of her hair. Asuka winked before flying ahead. Misato smiled at them to before following Asuka.

_Too long, can you feel it, too long, oh can you feel it_

_Too long, can you feel it, too long, oh can you feel it_

Shinji looked at Rei. Kissing her as the ribbon became a black orb around their figure. Yui flew over rubbing it and with Gendo pushed it from the bottom high into the air. The orb was pushed into the eye of the slowly rising Rei godhead. The Rei godhead stood up completely in the universe this she wasn't alone. On the sun, Shinji godhead sat. Asuka godhead was on the moon. And Misato godhead had her back turned. They all floated over to the earth and held out a palm toward the little planet. Then raised the other one high above them. All the red crystals that inhabited the chamber of Guf as the four hands touched. Encasing the world in a red shadow.

_You know you need it, I need it too_

_You know you need it, it's good for you_

When the chamber of Guf was free of it's content the four gods looked down at the world. The humans were emerging from the sea of LCL slowly but surely. They all had stopped on the beach and looked up at the sky and saw one pair of red eyes and three pair of blue looking down them. Shinji stood up and returned to the sun and sat down. Misato turned her back on them again and Asuka hopped back on the moon. Rei begun to slump forward over the earth when she entered the upper atmosphere from her third eye the black orb dropped. Slowly descending to the roof, Shinji and Rei both emerged from it. Shinji's arm was draped over her shoulders and in her arms; she carried a blue hair blue-eyed baby girl.

_We're gonna move_

_You know you need it, I need it too_

_You know you need it, it's good for you_

All of there friends and family was standing there but it was Asuka and Misato that did anything. Giving Shinji a noogie, Misato examined the baby. She smiled as it clutched her finger. Asuka congratulated them both. Everyone ushered them down to lowest level. When they got there it seemed like all of humanity was waiting for them. They were chanting his name and cheering loudly as possible.

_It's good for you_

And it was. Shinji kissed his child's forehead then kissed Rei. And since before the events that unfolded Shinji was happy.

**A/N**

**Grrr…Okay I just saw Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem. And I loved the last song TOO LONG. Actually I had a trippy dream that night involving my best friend and events similar to this. Just had to get it off my chest.**


End file.
